The Green Flowers
by PigeonWeeb
Summary: After the separation of the Straw Hats, Zoro and Robin find themselves thrown into an unfamiliar place together. Will they find feelings that that they didn't know they had for eachother? Or will Outsiders come in and make their feelings complicated? Rated T for language, some violence, and some suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone hows it going? So, ever since i started watching and reading one piece i have been completely obsessed with the idea of Robin and Zoro being together romantically. I know Oda will never make this dream come true so i decided to reach into my own imagination and write the best story i can about these to lovers that are destined to be together. I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS.**

Kuma made is way slowly towards Zoro. "So you survived, Roronoa." said Kuma in a calm collected voice that showed no surprise what at all. "Thanks to your mercy." Zoro said through his teeth. Then with a swift swipe of his hand, Zoro was gone. All that stood in his place was a small cloud of dust and dirt. The silence was defining until Luffy scream in horror, "ZORO!"

One by one the straw hats were sent away. Each time Kuma swung his hand, Luffy bellowed out in horror. First zoro, then Brooke, then Usopp, then Sanji, then Franky, then Nami. Luffy couldn't move. He stood in complete disbelief as Kuma made his way towards Robin. She was frozen in fear. "Move...Move...you have to move...MOVE" she thought to herself frantically. Then finally her body reacted. She stumbled backwards. Then once more. Finally, her legs started to run. Luffy stood with his face to the ground "Stop...stop...stop...stop...PLEASE STOP THIS!" Kuma spoke to Robin "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" She was terrified, confused, and bewildered. Suddenly in her head, she saw green hair. The she saw images of empty bottles of Saki. She saw three swords. She didn't know why, but she saw Zoros face. She managed to say one word, "Zoro." Kuma then brought his hand down upon her and she was gone.

The world was silent. Luffy sat devastated on the ground. His crew, his friends, his Nakama. They were all gone. the only sound in the meadow was the pathetic whimpering that Luffy let out in the face of his complete defeat. Kuma stood above him motionless, emotionless, and insensitively. "My Nakama...I couldn't save any of them..." cried Luffy alone on the ground. 'You will never see them again." Kuma said with the same mono toned almost medicated voice. Luffy threw his face up in a motion of pure hatred. His eyes met Kumas eyes as he could only let out a rage filled grunt, "GAAAAAH!" And just like that, he too, was gone.

We now join Zoro as he awakes in a dismal and dreary forest. Dark blue mist almost covers all of the night sky, but he can clearly see something fall out of the sky not too far from him. "Where the hell am I?" he said to himself. "Where is my crew? Was it all a dream? Could they really all be gone?" he thought. Then images of Luffy came to his head. Images of his crew swarmed his mind. "NO. No. I will find my way back to them." He came to his feet and gripped his swords. "I guess ill go see whatever it was that fell from the sky. That's as good a place to start as any." he said as he began to make his way into the darkness of the forest.

 **OK. So that's the begging to my Zoro and Robin fanfic. I know that so far it follows the separation of the straw hats almost exactly, but stay with me. I've got some great ideas to come. Let me know what you think! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2 of my Zoro and Robin fanfic. As i said before i am doing a lot of set up for this story that follows that actual events of the straw hat separation pretty closely. But to get into the thick of the Zoro and Robin relationship its going to take a good bit of stage setting. So please stay with me! Thanks so much.**

Zoro doesn't make it very far at all before he collapses. "Damnit...my body...is at...its limit." He falls on his back and begins to pass out in the paw shaped crater he had woken up in. "I should have known...I wonder what that was...falling from the sky...did it even...hap..pen." Before Zoro passes out he sees pink and hears a voice. "I hope who ever it is, is cute!" the voice says. The pink gets closer and closer until everything became a blur, then finally, he was unconscious.

Robin awoke in a paw shaped crater. She saw darkness and mist all around her. The air smelled of pine and rotten wood. She was exhausted and bruised. "Am I still alive? Where am i? Luffy? Nami?...Zoro?" she thought. She made her way to her feet. A great pain shot through her leg and she fell to the ground. "Is this hell? Have i finally fallen into the darkness?" she said out loud into the dark, dank air. "No. I hear birds. I smell flowers. I feel...cold." She grabbed a nearby branch and made her way to her feet once more. The branched helped a lot. She could finally start making her way through the forest. "I hear water...i hear running water." she said. She kept her voice in a hushed tone. The forest made her uneasy. She felt as if she was being watched. But that seemed so unlikely to her. Who would be watching her in the middle of nowhere? Who, or what? "I have to make my way towards the sound of the water. It could lead to a river. Or a coast line. Or..." She stopped thinking about her escape from the forest and started to think of her nakama. A tear rolled down her cheek. She thought about how she had gotten to where she is now. She remembered seeing Kuma sending all of her friends away in a clowd of dust. She remembered Luffys look of desperation as he reached out and tried to save her from Kuma. Then she thought of Kumas final words before she sent her away. Kumas words rang in her head "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Then she remembered her answer. "Zoro...the last thing i said...he asked me where i would...i said Zoro...could he be in this forest as well?...I have to find out." she thought to herself as she made her way towards the sound of the running water.

Robin came to a small stream and started to follow the flow of the water. She was tired. She was dirty. She was hungry. And for some reason, she was cautious. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Though, it was becoming easier to ignore the feeling, she still found herself looking over her shoulder over, and over again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she came to a clearing. The stream she had been following took her to the shore of an incredible lake. The water was dark and motionless. She saw the clouds on the horizon were starting to turn pink and orange in anticipation of the rising sun. "So I really am still alive. This is all real. I need food. I need rest. I need...my friends." she said in a tattered and tired voice. Then all at once, the feeling that she was being watched completely went away. For the first time since she woke up, she felt safe, for on the far shore of the lake, she was a magnificent castle. "Hopefully a kind soul resides in that castle...or could it be a demon?" She thought just before her stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed and let out a slight laugh. "I guess I will go find out!" she said as she started to make her way towards the castle.

Zoros eyes opened slightly. "I'm...Alive? Where am i?" Then he remembered what happened. He recalled how Kuma had sent him flying. "HUWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed a voice next to him in response. Zoro looked next to him and so none other than Perona. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I could ask you the same thing! Crying out all of a sudden like that." she spat back at him.

Zoro started to make his way out of the bed he was laying in and on to the floor. He looked at his body and saw that he was covered head to toe in bandages. He didn't care though because he saw something was missing, his swords. "Where are my swords?" he asked angrily. "Oh you want your swords back? ha!" she said. Zoro started to make his way towards her with a look of anger and confusion on his face. "You are not cute at all. I don't to play with you!" Perona said. "Take this! NEGATIVE HOLLOW!" She shouted and a ghost that was all to familiar to Zoro made its way towards him. He was far too weak and injured to dodge it and it passed right through him.

"Forgive me...as i am not worthy to walk this earth with other people." Zoro said in a defeated voice. He felt the negative effects of Peronas attack over take him and before he passed out he hear Perona say "HMPH! You are no fun at all. ksssh. As if i should care. Stay here and rest you idiot. I'm going to see what that other object that fell from the sky was. I bet its going to be another toy i can play with! AND I BET IT WILL BE A CUTER TOY THAN YOU! hedruhedruhedruhedruhedru" She giggled as she floated out of the room.

Robin had almost made her way to the castle. The sun had risen but it was hidden behind dark clouds. "I need to rest." she thought to herself as she laid down next to a tree. She felt herself fading away. The hunger and the exhaustion had finally gotten to her. Suddenly she saw the trees too her left shaking violently. Then a giant monkey with a sword dashed from tree to tree. The monkey landed just a few meters from where she had come to rest. It started to charge at her. "UWAH UWAH UWAAAAAAAAAAAH UWHAAAAAAAA!" The monkey screamed. "I see. So this is where i meet my end. I'm sorry my friends. I'm sorry...Luffy." She began to close her eyes, as she had accepted her fate. Just before a deep sleep over took her, she saw a shadow fall down in front of her. The figure had its back to her. "That blade...that huge black blade...where have i seen...it...befo..." She whimpered as she finally passed out.

 **COOL. So that is chapter 2. Thanks for reading! I hope you all like it so far. As i have said before, i know that this is an awful lot of stage setting, but i was everything to be able to fall into place for when Zoro and Robin finally meet. I Don't feel as if im spoiling anything by saying that because obviously, this is a Zoro and Robin fan fiction xD So stick with me and i think that this is going to all pan out well. And i hope you all are as big a fan of Zoro and Robin ships as i am. THANKS SO MUCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for showing interest in my story! I've really been thinking on what to do next with the story so forgive me for taking some time off. But i'm still here and i intend to finish this story.**

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuh. I thought for sure there would be another toy out here for me to play with! Tsssh. I came all the way out here for nothi...huh? Foot prints?" Perona complained as she floated over the giant paw print. "Oooooooh I may find a new toy after all. I hope its cute!" she said and floated off into the wilderness. It wasn't long before she started to hear the clanging of swords crashing together with incredible force. "What? That idiot swords man! ksssh. Why does he keep getting on my neeeeeerves." She said as she made her way towards the sounds of battle.

Zoro was surrounded on all sides by baboons. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THESE MONKEYS ARE AS GOOD WITH WEAPONS AS HUMANS ARE!" he screamed in frustration. Perona showed up above the battle field "You stupid swordsman! Why are you out of bed? I told you to stay and rest! Are you trying to die?" she spat at Zoro. "GyaaaAAAAAAHH! Shut up woman. It took me hours to find my damn swords! I cut my way out of the castle and got ambushed by these damn monkeys!" Zoro yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT TOOK HOURS? THEY WERE IN THE SAME ROOM I LEFT YOU IN!" Perona argued. Just then a baboon lunged at Zoro from behind. He spun around so quick that it kicked up wind off of his blades. The force of his blades clashing with the baboons blades sent a shock wave to the ground, slicing the stone ruins behind them to pieces. Zoro sliced throught the baboon only to see that another one would take its place. The baboons sword came down fast and hard. A loud crash rang out as Zoro blocked the blow with no time to spare. Then another baboon came at him from behind with another fierce attack. "UWAAAAAH UWAAAAH UWAAAAAAAH" the baboon screamed. Zoro stepped to the side so he could block the blow with his left hand. "SHIT. There are too many of them." he thought as another baboon charged at him from the front. He was barely able to block the third attack with the blade in his mouth. "Shit. SHIT!" Zoro spins around with incredible force knocking the three baboons back slightly. Zoro jumps back to put himself in position for his next attack. "SANTORYU" He roars as the three baboons start to charge at him in a line. "GYUKI YUZUME!" he screams as he dashes forwards with incredible force. The impact of the attack sent all three baboons flying.

Zoros attack was brutal but there was no time to celebrate. He hadn't even made a dent in the army of baboons. Suddenly a horrible pain came over Zoro. "KYUUUGH" he spat has blood came flying from his mouth. "My wound from Kumas ball of stress that he took from Luffy...not now...it cant burst open now." he thoughy. Zoro fell to the ground as the baboons started to surround him. "Damnit. I can't fight. Could this really be it for..." he thought as he saw the look on the baboons faces. "What the hell?" he said. All the baboons had a look of terror on their face. They stood motionless as the noise of battle faded away into the mist of the battlefield. Then Zoro heard foot steps. The footsteps became louder and louder. Then Zoro saw a figure in the distance. "This Aura...I know it." The foot steps came closer and closer. The baboons fled the area in terror. Before Zoro stood the greatest swordsman in the world, Hawk Eye Mihawk.

"Roronoa. Be still. You are gravely injured. And You can't possibly hope to fight me if you can't even beat the baboons." Mihawk said in a calm and collected voice. "What are you doing here?" Zoro asked. "Once apon a time this place was my home. I took residence in this castle. But more importantly, what are you doing here?" Mihawk asked. "One of your fellow ward lords Kuma sent me here." Zoro answered. "I see. So that is why Straw Hat Luffy arrived at Marineford with that other group." said Mihawk. Zoro was shocked, "Luffy? You met him at Marineford? How is he? Is he ok?" Mihawks expression did not change, "He is most likely alive, though his heart has taken a devastating blow." Zoro became quiet. His heart was pounding slow and hard. "What happened?" Zoro asked. "He...lost his brother. Fire Fist Ace died in his arms." Mihawk said in his emotionless tone. Zoro almost felt as if his heart had stopped beating. Time froze. "What...did you say?" Zoro said in a cracked voice. "Fire Fist Ace died right before his eyes." Mihawk said in his unchanging tone.

Zoro fell over defeated. He wasn't there to help Luffy and it was killing him inside. There was no telling how long it had been since Mihawk had stopped talking. It could have been seconds. It could have been minutes. He still stood there looking down on Zoro. Finally Mihawk broke the silence. "You are welcome to stay in my castle. There is food and shelter." Mihawk said as he turned to walk away. "HMPH I am done playing with this swordsman. Im going to go back to the castle with this new guy. He seems fun. And he is much cuter! Hedruhedruhedruhedru!" Perona thought as she floated off towards the castle. Zoro barely heard what he said. He was in complete shock. But then Mihawk said something that he wasn't expecting. "That woman, Nico Robin. She is there. I found her passed out in the wilderness before I came to see who the baboons were fighting." Mihawk said. Suddenly reality came rushing back. "Robin? She is here?" Zoro asked desperately. "Yes, she is resting in the castle." Mihawk said as he disappeared at incredible speed in a cloud of dust. "Robin...is here?" Zoro thought as the baboons started to make there way out of hiding.

 **Cool so there is chapter 3. Zoro now know that Robin is on the island. And now that they are aware of each other I can finally get into the story of their love. Thank you for reading and dealing all the preparation i had to do so that when they meet everything will be in place so that i can explore the story of their love to its greatest potential. The story of Zoro and Robins love begins next chapter! I'm excited and i hope you all are too!**


End file.
